The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that an outdoor lounge chair is a folding chair, usually with a frame of treated wood or other material. The outdoor lounge chair can include a portable folding chair, with a single strip of fabric or vinyl forming the backrest and seat.
Typically, the sun lounge chair is meant for leisure, on the beach, pool, park, or on the deck of a cruise ship. The sun lounge chair is easily transportable and stackable. Different versions may have an extended seat, meant to be used as a leg rest, whose height may be adjustable; and may also have arm rests. It is known that the sun lounge chair is mostly used outdoors, as an article of patio, garden, swimming pool deck, or beach-side outdoor furniture. This outdoor use leaves the user of the sun lounge chair exposed to the elements of nature.
In many instances, an umbrella is used to shield the user form the elements, such as sun, wind, and rain. The umbrella is large and not always available with the sun lounge chair. The umbrella must also have a surface to mount upon. A sun visor can be used also. However, the sun visor only covers a portion of the head, leaving the rest of the body exposed.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.